


A Darkling Thrush

by Hersel1234



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied abuse, Imprisonment, So much angst, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersel1234/pseuds/Hersel1234
Summary: When Loki escaped his cell on Asgard and disappeared to Midgard he did not expect to face the same banishment Thor had. While wandering the streets of a small town he didn't expect a young woman who seemed terrified on their first meeting to take him in. He did not expect kindness, sympathy or someone to try understanding. What surprised him most of all wasn't any of this but the fact that perhaps he didn't entirely hate Midgard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter and leave a comment! Thank you for reading!  
> This is an older work I wrote in high school and has been edited slightly but is otherwise being posted as is.

A group of guards stood in silence around the empty cell, shifting nervously and glancing at one another. “Someone must tell the king," one finally spoke up. The others stared at him in silence. While they knew it had to be done none of them wished to face Odin’s wrath when he found out that Loki had managed to escape them. How he had managed it, none of them knew or could even guess at, yet the cell was empty and there was no sign of the trickster god to be found. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He what?” Odin’s voice was deadly calm as he gripped his staff, glaring down at the guard, barely graduated from recruit to soldier.  
“It is just as I have said milord. In the early morning hours the prince escaped his cell. Men have been sent to search the palace and surrounding area but….there is no sign of him.” The youth opened his mouth to continue but was silenced but the king’s raised hand. As Frigga stood aside, wringing her hands having overheard the conversation, Odin spoke again. “Fetch me Thor. I have a task for him.”

The guard ran off to the training hall where Thor could almost always be found at that time of day, training with The Warriors Three and Sif. Thor’s face grew dark with a frown as the news was relayed to him. With barely a word of explanation to his friends he rushed to the hall where Odin awaited him.  
“What is this I hear about Loki escaping?” He demanded. Worry and annoyance fought for dominance in his mind leaving him very flustered and confused. He knew his brother was mischievous and he knew that his brother did not wish to be in prison but to escape...that was a new level that Thor had not expected. Loki had been a model prisoner up until then.  
“It would appear that Loki has found a way out of the dungeon undetected. How he managed such a feat and where he has gone is unknown. There are men out searching for him but I want you to go to the Bifrost. Speak to Heimdall and request his assistance.” Without further question Thor turned and began walking to the Bifrost at a brisk pace. He wasn’t quite sure why he did it but as he walked he glanced around at places Loki had used when they played hide and seek as children. To think he would be in those places then was ridiculous but he looked regardless. As he approached the Bifrost Heimdall turned to him, already knowing the the predicament the older prince faced.  
“I do not know how he did it and escaped my notice but Loki is not here.” By the confused look on Thor’s face he knew he needed to elaborate. “By not here I mean he is no longer on Asgard. Somehow he managed to make his way to Midgard though he has yet to cause any disturbance.”  
“What is he doing now?” Thor asked, standing beside Heimdall and staring into the starry abyss.  
“For the moment, wandering.” Heimdall replied, his golden eyes fixed on some distant point.  
After some more time staring into space Thor turned, thanked Heimdall and returned to his father. Odin, as he expected, was furious. He spat as he spoke, demanding Loki be brought back at once, put under higher security and punished severely for his actions. Thor stood beside his mother, shaking his head. He knew very well that nothing Odin was suggesting would remedy the situation. If anything his suggestions would make things worse, make Loki more defiant and angry. By the look on his mother’s face he could tell she was thinking the same thing.  
“Have you considered leaving him there?” Thor asked. “You could take his powers, leave him helpless, like you did to me. He thinks himself to be so much greater than them so to be forced down to their level would be not only a punishment but a lesson as well. It worked once, who’s to say it would not work again?” Odin paused to consider the idea. It was unconventional but it did make some sense. Loki had been bored in prison on Asgard, simply biding his time. To make him mortal for a time may actually have been a good idea.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Loki wandered the vacant streets of the small town he had found himself in upon his arrival to the pitiful realm of Midgard he began to feel a strange sensation. A feeling of loss almost. Seeing his weapon disappear before his eyes and his clothing altar was enough to tell him what was happening because he has seen it done once before...to his brother. He muttered curses and sighed “It appears they have finally noticed my absence.” He cursed again and kicked a rock to the side. Again and again he attempted to use his magic but it was no use.


	2. Of All The Things I Ever Expected

Florence walked quickly down the dark street, speeding up between street lights. She didn’t really have a reason to be afraid, her mother’s house wasn’t far from there and her town wasn’t very big. The thought of running into anyone at night, especially strangers freaked her out though. She gripped the strap of her backpack tighter and took a deep breath. “Just calm down.” She told herself. “You know everyone in this town, you’ll be fine. What could happen?” She looked up at the stars with a sigh of relief but nearly screamed when she looked forward again. A man with long black hair stood a few street lamps in front of her. She faltered for only a moment before regaining her pace. 

Loki looked up and took notice of the young woman walking towards him. He had no particular desire to ask for help but it wouldn’t kill him to know how to get to town from...where ever he was. If Odin thought that Loki wouldn’t be able to survive on his own without magic on Midgard then he was in for a surprise. He approached her calmly, his hands in his pockets and spoke as kindly as he could. Regardless, she jumped and looked flustered when he spoke. Repressing a sigh of annoyance with the strange little mortal he said, “Hello. I’m new to the area and I appear to have lost my way. Could you direct me back to town?”   
“Um….yeah.” Her voice was shaking ever so slightly. She had a different sort of accent from what he had heard before, it was odd. Loki repressed another sigh. “You go back that way and uh...and it’s a straight ahead kind of thing.” He put on a smile and looked her over. She seemed to be contemplating something. He opened his mouth and began to ask her something but she put her head down and quickly walked away. Angered by her lack of respect for him he grabbed her tightly by the wrist, causing her to turn on her heel, her eyes wide with fear. She tugged on her arm but even as a mortal Loki was much stronger than her. Perhaps no one on Asgard would show him any respect and would treat him as insignificant but no pathetic little Midgardian would ever get away with such behaviour.   
“Get off of me!” She pleaded, pulling out a small can from her bag. “I’ll hurt you!”   
Rage filled Loki instantly. How dare she treat him like some common mortal criminal. How dare she threaten him? He gripped her wrist tighter and spat “I am a god you insignificant whelp! You best learn your place.” A wave of recognition seemed to pass over her face and as he loosened his grip on her shaking wrist she muttered, “Y-you’re Loki….the one who attacked New York, aren’t you?” With a slight push he let her go, glaring as she backed away and sprinted off. It had been some time since he had lost his temper that way. Then again, there wasn’t much to set you off when you’re isolated to a cell all day everyday. He turned slowly and began walking towards the town. He was beginning to realize the severity of his situation and he was not liking his options. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed since Loki arrived on Midgard and he was not making the progress he had hoped. As he fell asleep leaning against a tree he sighed. This was definitely a new low for him and he was not proud of it. He had begun to recognize some people and where they went to. He even recognized the girl who he had “met” on his first night on Midgard. She hadn’t noticed him though which was probably for the better. His eyes drifted closed and he slept as comfortably as one can sitting against a tree.

When Florence walked to the grocery story the next morning a small knot of people was gathered on the sidewalk, an old man, Mr. Hartford, beckoning her over. As she approached she was made curious by the people pointing and the flurry of whispers.The group was mostly seniors and people her mother’s age. “What is it?” She asked. 

Mr. Hartford nodded towards the tree and muttered, “There’s been a stranger around here for days. Odd looking fellow with a funny accent.” He pointed with his cane to where Loki slept. “We’ve been asking around but nobody seems to know a thing about him. Rather shameful that a young man like that is carrying on this way. Has he spoken to you? You look to be about the same age.” Florence tensed and just shook her head. She didn’t want to remember the threatening way Loki had talked to her. As she wandered through the aisles of the grocery store she started to feel bad for him…..in a way. She couldn’t imagine why he would be just wandering around a small town and sleeping under a tree by choice. She could see the people disappear through the front window while she shopped. He was still sitting there when she was walking out into the midmorning light. Now he seemed to be awake at least. Glancing around she made sure no one she knew was looking before jogging across the street.   
“What are you doing here?” She asked, standing over him. He glared at her and didn’t respond. “Listen,” she sighed “people are questioning who you are and what you’re doing here and you can’t just keep living on the street. Have you showered or eaten or anything since you...uh….showed up?”  
He glared at her but after a moment shook his head. He was pretty hungry, tired and wasn’t fond of the amount of dirt he had accumulated on himself from sleeping on the ground.   
“Do you want to come back to my house with me? I’ll make you something to eat, you can take a shower and I’ll wash your clothes for you.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and watched him. Loki nodded grudgingly and stood. Florence didn’t know why she was being so nice to him. He had hurt and threatened her after all. Helping was her weakness though, she always took in strays and tried fixing things. Even those that were hopelessly irreparable.   
Things were relatively quiet almost the entire way to Florence’s house until Loki commented, “You speak differently than the others in your town. Where are you from?”  
She looked up, somewhat taken aback by the comment. She shouldn’t have expected him to know about her accent but it’s a question you never really hear. “I uh….I lived in England until I was nineteen. I moved to America ten years ago and my accent has just stuck with me. It isn’t as strong as it used to be though. Uh….what do you-”  
“Stop saying ‘Uh...’ so much, it’s horribly frustrating.” Loki snapped, crossing his arms as Florence unlocked the door. He was a little surprised at the way she flinched and bowed her head at that. Not that it was overly important.   
She lead him into the house and in a slightly squeakier voice asked “What do you want to eat? I could make some soup if that is alright.”  
Loki nodded and for a moment just stared at her. She was small, weak, submissive and looked at the he could easily snap her in two. This frail little thing is what he was relying on for the time being. How had Thor not gone mad? That oaf was always so friendly with everyone though, it probably hadn’t bothered him. He scoffed but was caught off guard when she cast a very faint smile over at him. It was rather….quaint. He didn’t dare smile back but stood with his arms crossed at his chest. “What is your name?” He asked.  
“Florence Bell.” She replied, unpacking groceries onto the counter. Something told Loki that he was in for more surprises than he expected.


End file.
